Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a product, such as a shoe, might access a web site, such as an electronic marketplace, in order to search the types of shoes offered through that marketplace. On some devices, the process of obtaining a particular item from the search results may involve numerous clicks or other interactions with the graphical user interface on the device that may take the user away from the original search results. Such a process can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user losing their place in the original search results and as a result, giving up and leaving the web site.